


It's Enough

by cowboykylux



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [12]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He’s been drinking, you notice. His face is all blotchy uneven from crying, and his eyes are red-rimmed enough that you can tell he’s been crying for a while. Wordlessly, you open your arms to him, and for once in his life, Pale is quiet as he rushes to the bedside.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	It's Enough

You’re already in bed, when he comes home.

Already tucked under the covers, your feet aching after a too-long shift at the diner. He was out late working, and you didn’t really feel like waiting up for him in the kitchen or the living room, the bed an all too enticing place for rest and relaxation. So there you are, when he comes home.

You can’t help but smile to yourself a little, at that thought. The thought that this place was your home now, that he had made it so. He’s bitching to himself, angry and wound up about something. But wasn’t he always angry and wound up? You smile some more, when he comes through into the bedroom, until your smile fades.

He’s been drinking, you notice. His face is all blotchy uneven from crying, and his eyes are red-rimmed enough that you can tell he’s been crying for a while. Wordlessly, you open your arms to him, and for once in his life, Pale is quiet as he rushes to the bedside.

He shucks off his shoes, the fancy leather ones that he complains about all the fucking time, shrugs off his big leather jacket that’s covered in bits of snow and frost. He goes to lay down with you but you shake your head, pushing a hand against his chest, giving him a once-over. He huffs out a sigh and mutters to himself as he strips down the rest of the way, until he’s in nothing but his socks and briefs and gold chain.

Now that he’s out of his dirty clothes, you allow him to shuffle right up next to you. He looks pained, the poor fuckin’ thing. Looks pained and you don’t dare ask him why, not yet, not when it’s still so obviously raw. He’ll tell you if he wants to, he’ll talk when he’s in the mood. You pull him tight against your chest on the bed. He rubs his face back and forth as his shoulders shake, light tremors from left-over cocaine still shakin’ through him.

Pale wasn’t really one for this, for cuddling. He wasn’t really one for such open affection, but this wasn’t a normal circumstance, you know that. Either way, you weren’t going to reject him, weren’t going to turn away this affection like so many others had in the past. Instead, you settle yourself deeper into the mattress, making the both of you more comfortable.

If you had been tired before, you were wide awake now, now that he was letting a few tears slide against your skin, hot wet pricks that tickle your ribs as they slip down the curves of your body. You do the only thing you know to do when he’s like this, and just hold him tight against you. One of your hands cards through his greasy hair, untangles all the knots and brushes through it. You scratch and scratch against his scalp in that way that has him practically purring against you, and then you do it some more.

Eventually his breathing evens out enough that he’s asleep, and you sigh, worried about what could have upset him this time. You’ll find out in the morning, you think, when whatever it is isn’t so fresh and he has the chance to sleep on it.

You can figure the rest out tomorrow, For now, it’s enough that he’s in bed with you.

It’s enough that he’s home.


End file.
